The Skin Taker
Bio The Skin Taker is a skeleton marionette and an inhabitant of the Abysmal Kingdom, who is known for grinding people’s skins. He is very calm, and somewhat sadistic. He does not seem to acknowledge skinning his victims as cruel, evil, etc. He actually seems to think he's doing them a favor. The Skin Taker believes being dead is a different version of being alive, as he speaks of the dead as if they were still alive. As a matter of fact, he rarely has any sympathy for the living, but plenty for the dead. His jaw also moves side-to-side which makes it all the more greater to grind one's skin. Powers/Weapons The Skin Takers is able to command the Abysmal Things, the Skeleton Crew, and Horace Horrible. He is proficient in deathly magic, but rarely uses it. As his name implies, he is an expert skinner and he has used the skins to make garb like his hats and capes. He is also immortal. Movelist Special Moves *Death Flare - The Skin Taker shoots a large fireball at his opponent. *Homing Skulls - The Skin Taker creates floating skulls that stay for a bit, but then hone in on the opponent. *Hat Saw - The Skin Taker throws his hat on the ground, which then spins for a while. *Wire Trap - The Skin Taker traps the opponent in wire. *Fall Apart - The Skin Taker falls apart as a method to evade oncoming attacks. This also kind of works as a teleportation move. *Throw - The Skin Taker puts wires on the opponent's limbs, makes him/her dance a bit, then throws him/her. *Reverse Throw - Same as the normal throw, just in the opposite direction. Super Move *Puppet Master - Holding the Character Trait button charges up the Skin Taker's magic meter. Pressing it again when the meter's full has an Abysmal Thing fire a small blast of concentrated energy at the opponent. The shot will bounce in the air, allowing more combo opportunities, greatly increasing the Skin Taker's combo damage output. The Skin Taker can do this 3 times before the Abysmal Thing leaves. Creepy Finishers *Skin 'Em Alive - The Skin Taker ties up the opponent then rips his/her skin off. *Wire Strangler - The Skin Taker wraps the opponent in wires, then pulls, lacerating him/her to pieces. Friendship *The Skin Taker summons 3 skeletons and they do the Skeleton Dance. Poses Intro *The Skin Taker arrives with some Abysmal Things. He then says, "You all run along now," before facing the opponent and saying, "I have some business to attend to." Win *The Skin Taker tips his hat to the opponent. Victory *The Skin Taker sits in a throne surrounded by Abysmal Things. Win Quotes *"If only Percy was as easy." *"You are beneath me, and it shows!" Arcade Mode Intro *The Skin Taker and his crew were still continuing their never ending pursuit of the Laughingstock, when Horace Horrible had told him of a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. The Skin Taker decided to use this opportunity to make Pirate Percy and the other crew members of the Laughingstock his slaves. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, The Skin Taker was about to make his wish when Horace Horrible confronted him. Overcome with greed, Horace had betrayed the Skin Taker and battled him. It ultimately ended when the Skin Taker killed him and used his new skin as part of his hat. Afterwards, he confronted Pirate Percy and the Laughingstock before defeating him. Now, Percy and the Laughingstock serve him to this day. Notes *His super is based off of Sinestro from Injustice. *His fighting style is similar to Walter from Hellsing. One finisher is even based on Walter's killing method used against Yumie. *His Friendship is based off of the old monochrome Disney cartoon "The Skeleton Dance". Theme Song The Skin Taker's Theme: Korn - Evolution Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta